ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Korin Obi
Best uses User: Turbero There are places where there is always light weather inside, so you will win the bonus the 100% of time. They are: *Nyzul Isle: 1x light weather --> you will heal +10% extra *Temenos: 2x light weather --> you will heal +25% extra That's a pair of good reasons to get this item if you usually do these events as healer. Tanshorty's Testing Initial Testing OK, I just did a test on the Korin obi. WHM75/SCH37 in Temenos - Wester Tower which has a permenant double lights weather. Results below: Cure III (No equipment) 70 MND and 276 healing magic Skill 194 Cure III (normal) 70 +42 MND, 276 Healing magic Skill and 25% Cure Potency 247 (Paladin) 203 (Samurai) 247 (Black Mage) 247 (Paladin) 247 (Samurai) Making me think this cap is 247 HP healed. Cure III (Korin Obi) 70 +36 MND, 276 Healing magic skill and 25% Cure potency 307 (Thief) 307 (Red Mage) 307 (Paladin) 307 (Paladin) 253 (Paladin) 268 (Samurai) 307 (Samurai) So with my Korin Obi on I am curing 307 HP working out at an exact 25% Cure Potency with double lights weather so Korin obi offers: 10% Cure Potency on Lightsday 10% Cure Potency with Single Weather 25% Cure Potency with Double Weather 35% Cure Potency with Double Weather and Lights Day As a bit of fun I tested Cure V doing 1065 on the Samurai. I therefore suggest that any White Mage, Scholar and Red Mage who is a consistent participant in Nyzul Isle, Limbus-Temenos and Salvage gets this waist piece! Scholar having a slight advantage being able to cast Aurorastorm giving themselves a permenant 10% cure potency no matter where they are. Thank you to the members of Shackler's Revenge who helped me in this test. Lamont (Paladin) Heretic (Samurai) Aliya (Red Mage) Neve (Thief) Krionec (Black Mage) Kabiaan (Warrior) and thanks for reading! Further Testing Ok, I recently did some further testing into the Korin Obi as I finally got SCH 75 so could test it properly. I recently got some new gear for my WHM so here is my new stats: MND: 70 + 49 VIT: 62 Cure Potency +30% (No bonus from weather) Cure III --> 258 My SCH stats: MND: 65 + 40 VIT: 59 - 6 Cure Potency +20% Cast Aurorastorm and equipped Korin Obi Cure III --> 259 Confused as to why my SCH was healing more HP with less MND and Vitality I did some more research with it... It turns out: Naked WHM: MND 70 VIT 62 Cure III --> 194 10% of 194 = 19.4 so as my WHM has 30% it adds on 57 hp giving me 251HP healed Naked SCH: MND 65 VIT 59 Cure III --> 193 10% of 193 = 19.3 so as my SCH has 20% it adds 38HP giving me 231HP healed Adding Korin obi onto these gives my WHM 276 cure III and my SCH 254 so the Korin obi does not add 10% from the basic naked cure... it adds 10% on from the overall cure with equipment and cure potency added on. Therefore, If a WHM heals a lot of HP in full gear the more HP they get out of the Korin obi. WIN WIN (^.^)